The concept of self leveling dispensers are well known in the art. Generally, the self leveling dispensers require some type of spring or other energy source to raise a platform as materials are removed from the dispenser. One of the difficulties of such prior art devices is that the devices generally do not level very smoothly over large distances or they have cumbersome framework that requires the user to continually work around the framework of the self leveling dispenser. In addition the framework usually prevents the dispenser from collapsing into a compact unit. The present invention provides a self leveling table that has no external framework to interfere with the raising or lowering of the dispenser or the loading or unloading of the dispenser and also permits the user to move a table with a forklift.